R-9 Arrowhead
The R-9 Arrowhead is the lead ship in almost every R-Type game. Although the later games had different fighters, the original one (or a variant) always led the pack. This article will cover some of those variants. R-9 Arrowhead This is the original fighter to go up against the Bydo and is the main ship of R-Type. R-Type Final calls this the R-9A Arrowhead. Weapons *'Force' ::Standard Force - At max power shoots two shots up/down and two shots 45 degrees up/down. :::Red - Anti-Air Laser - Intertwined circles of red and blue shoot out in front. :::Blue - Reflection Laser - Three lasers shoot out, one in front and one at 45 degrees up/down that bounce off of terrain. :::Yellow - Anti-Ground Laser - Two energy trails travel along the upper and lower portions of the ground. *'Wave Cannon' ::Standard - Allows a single bar of charge and is powerful. *'Missiles' ::Homing - Seeks targets. *'Bits' ::Standard - Hover a short distance above and below the R-9. These shoot small Anti-Air shots when the Anti-Air Laser is active. R-9 Custom This is the second fighter to go up against the Bydo and is the main ship of R-Type II. It is an improvement over the R-9 Savior. R-Type Final calls this the R-9C Warhead, which is the closest variant to match this. Weapons *'Force' ::Standard Force (Custom) - At max power shoots two shots up/down and two shots 45 degrees up/down. :::Red - Anti-Air Laser - Intertwined circles of red and blue shoot out in front. :::Blue - Reflection Laser - Three lasers shoot out, one in front and one at 45 degrees up/down that bounce off of terrain. :::Yellow - Anti-Ground Laser - Two energy trails travel along the upper and lower portions of the ground. :::Green - Homing Laser - Two lasers shoot out and bend 45 degrees up or down in order to track targets. :::Gray - Spread Bomb - A bullet shoots out a short range and explodes with a clear sphere. Anything within that sphere is damaged. *'Wave Cannon' ::Diffusion - Allows two bars of charge, the second one splitting the shots into 8 that spreads the energy over a greater area. Continued charging after max will dissipate the energy and it has to be recharged. *'Missiles' ::Homing - Seeks targets. ::Spread - Shoots a bomb that spreads along the ground a short distance similar to the Anti-Ground Laser. *'Bits' ::Standard - Hover a short distance above and below the R-9. These shoot small Anti-Air shots when the Anti-Air Laser is active. R-9 Custom 2 This is a variant of the R-9 Custom and is the fighter from Super R-Type. R-Type Final calls this the R-9K Sunday Strike, which is the closest variant to match this although not all of the weapons match up. Weapons *'Force' ::Standard Force (Custom 2) - At max power shoots two shots up/down and two shots 45 degrees up/down. :::Red - Anti-Air Laser - Intertwined circles of red and blue shoot out in front. :::Blue - Reflection Laser - Three lasers shoot out, one in front and one at 45 degrees up/down that bounce off of terrain. :::Yellow - Anti-Ground Laser - Two energy trails travel along the upper and lower portions of the ground. :::Green - Spread Shots - Up to 8 shots are shot ahead and can hit targets over a wide radius. :::Gray - Shotgun Bomb - A slow bullet shoots out a short range and explodes with several small explosions. Anything within range is greatly damaged. *'Wave Cannon' ::Diffusion - Allows two bars of charge, the second one splitting the shots into 8 that spreads the energy over a greater area. Continued charging after max will dissipate the energy and it has to be recharged. *'Missiles' ::Homing - Seeks targets. ::Spread - Shoots a bomb that spreads along the ground a short distance similar to the Anti-Ground Laser. *'Bits' ::Standard - Hover a short distance above and below the R-9. These shoot small Anti-Air shots when the Anti-Air Laser is active. R-9Ø This is the third fighter to go up against the Bydo and is the main ship of R-Type III. R-Type Final dedicates three fighters to this one, the R-9S Strike Bomber, the R-9Ø Ragnarok, and the R-9Ø2 Ragnarok II, in order to represent all of the Forces and Wave Cannons. Weapons *'Force Types' ::Standard Force - At max power shoots two shots up/down and two shots 45 degrees up/down. :::Red - Anti-Air Laser - Intertwined circles of red and blue shoot out in front. :::Blue - Reflection Laser - Three lasers shoot out, one in front and one at 45 degrees up/down that bounce off of terrain. :::Yellow - Anti-Ground Laser - Two energy trails travel along the upper and lower portions of the ground. ::Shadow Force - Shoots bullets that aim in the direction opposite of the fighter's movement. When connected, two phased mini-turrets follow and shoot shots. :::Red - Reverse Laser - Fires two smaller lasers ahead and two larger lasers to the rear above and below the fighter. :::Blue - All Range Laser - Fires two lasers ahead and one laser from each of the shadow turrets. :::Yellow - Guide Laser - Fires two lasers ahead and two lasers up/down, all of which traverse walls. ::Cyclone Force - Spins in a fast rotation giving good defenses but does not shoot any kind of bullets when detached. :::Red - Passing Laser - Fires V shaped lasers which slow down and penetrate walls and enemies. :::Blue - Splash Laser - Fires a five-way volley of lasers which cause splash damage upon impact. :::Yellow - Cyclone Laser - Fires two energy orbs which in turn shoot a volley of shots ahead. *'Missiles' ::Homing - Seeks targets. *'Bits' ::Standard - Hover a short distance above and below the R-9. These shoot small Anti-Air shots when the Anti-Air Laser is active for Standard and small homing shots for the Capsule Laser for Cyclone. If the Hyper Wave Cannon is activated, then the Bits orbit the fighter until the charge is lost. R-9A2 Delta R-9 Leo See Also *Vic Viper, the flagship and mascot of the ''Gradius'' Series. *Fire LEO-04 "Rynex", the flagship and mascot of the ''Thunder Force'' Series. Category:Article st [[Category:Shmup Fighters Category:R-Type Series [[Categ [[Category: